Oil Man's Slick Journey
Description Oil Man's Slick Journey is a Mega Man fangame concept by D-Boy Wheeler that stars Oil Man from Mega Man Powered Up, and takes place in the years between the Mega Man classic series and the Mega Man X series. In the game, Oil Man starts out with his oil blob shot and Oil Slider. Instead of Robot Masters, Oil Man encounters a band of slime-like villains known as the Plasms. Each boss' name ends with "Plasm", instead of "Man"/"Woman". Introduction Story Text 20XX Text It was not long after both Dr. Light and Dr. Wily left this world. {Image of Rock and Roll within Light Lab} Text Mega Man had reverted back to Rock, and he and Roll try to live peaceful lives, as best they could. {Scene of Auto watching Oil Man being rebuilt.} Text Robot Masters of the past had been rebuilt and reprogrammed for good purposes. Oil Man was one of them. {Oil Man inspecting some of the oil fields.} Text Oil Man was back to tending to the various oil fields to ensure they were running properly. Text Then one day... {Purplish "meteor" hits near an oil rig.} Text A strange meteor-like object struck in one of the oil fields, and the robots there started going haywire. Man I recognize that! Rock told me about it--it's that Evil Energy from space! Time to fill in the role of Mega Man and take care of business! Stages Intro Stage Oil Man's Oil Rig (similar to his stage in "Mega Man Powered Up") Boss: Evil Energy Hot Head (a large Hot Head enemy that throws purple Tackle Fires) Plasms (the "Robot Masters" of the game) Zap Plasm {Thunder element--male} Weapon: Electrolyte Ooze (a glowing blob that sends out a vertical column of electricity when it hits the floor--or a horizontal row if it hits a wall) Weakness: Hard Jelly this boss also gets a flying vehicle. Litho Plasm {Earth element--male} Weapon: Hard Jelly (a bouncing orb, similar to Rebound Striker in Mega Man 10) Weakness: Temporal Muck Shiny Plasm {Metal element--female} Weapon: Pseudo Mercury (a shiny mercury-like blob that flows like a wave on the floor, similar to Goo Shaver in Mega Man X5) Weakness: Kerosene Blazer Blaze Plasm {Fire element--male} Weapon: Kerosene Blazer (a short range flamethrower) Weakness: Cool Gel Chrona Plasm {Time element--female} Weapon: Temporal Muck (a floating blob that slows time down for a while--only Litho Plasm takes damage; all other enemies just slow down) Weakness: Electrolyte Ooze Atmo Plasm {Wind element--male} Weapon: Cloud Pudding (a floating slime cloud; floats for a brief moment before creating a mini whirlwind) Weakness: Fertilizer Blob (the plant that sprouts does more damage) this boss also gets a special submarine. Posei Plasm {Water element--male} Weapon: Cool Gel (a cube-like blob of cooling fluid, similar to Ice Burst in Mega Man X6) Weakness: Cloud Pudding (try to get a mini whirlwind to hit) Bio Plasm {Nature element--male} Weapon: Fertilizer Blob (a blob of bio-friendly substance that makes a plant burst forth; aside from damaging enemies, it can also make power ups appear in certain spots) Weakness: Pseudo Mercury Final Stage Evil Energy Rig (similar to Wily's Oil Rig in Mega Man III for Game Boy, but instead it's a tower for making and sending out Evil Energy) Evil Energy Rig 1 {Leaping from ship to ship to get to the rig platform.} (Boss: Oil Devil (weak to Electrolyte Ooze--hit the eye)) Evil Energy Rig 2 {Inside a construction site like area.} (Boss: Oil Rig Piko (basically Piko Piko Master for Oil Man; it's weak to Cool Gel)) Evil Energy Rig 3 {Refining tanks} (Boss: Refinery Snakey (similar to the big Snakeys in Snake Man's stage in Mega Man 3; except they shoot a spreadshot at varying angles. It's weak to Pseudo Mercury--hit the head.)) Evil Energy Rig 4 {Elevator Shaft (going up)} (Boss: Fireball Metool King (giant Metool that spits fireballs in a three-way shot; as well as leaps and causes Metools to rain down. It's weak to the Hard Jelly)) Evil Energy Rig 5 {Heart of Oil Rig} (No boss at the end, aside from the usual Boss Rush teleporters) Evil Energy Rig 6 {Top of Oil Rig, with ladder leading up to a floating platform in the night sky, where the final battle is.} Final Boss: Evil Energy --Phase 1: Fire Man Clone (weak to Cool Gel) --Phase 2: Evil Energy Firestorm (weak to Cloud Pudding--hit the skull orb in the center with the clouds (trying to hit it with the whirlwinds is practically a chance game)) Category:Conceptual fan games